Blanco y negro
by Azula1991
Summary: Sentado en el piano está un hombre, ojos gélidos como el invierno ,tocando notas de amor y tristeza. Sus dedos largos deslizándose entre las teclas cual agua que se escurriese entre sus dedos


Hola a todos, soy Azula1991 haciéndose presente luego de un tiempo de no subir nada por acá, muy a pesar de querer escribir algo, se me hace realmente difícil ponerlo todo en practica.

Este One-Shot me salio casi que natural durante mis horas laborales mientras escuchaba una canción, Intente hacer la historia un SongFic, pero ya que no es mi genero favorito pues..., aun así creo que parece un poco a eso... Espero puedan adaptarse a mi forma de escritura -cosa que realmente no logro cambiar- y pues, aquí lo tienen, Disfrútenlo y déjenme saber que es lo que piensan.

_**Este fic se lo dedico a mi autora favorita **__**MagiDunkelheit**__**, y a una autora que desapareció del foro hace ya bastante tiempo, a la cual aun sigo esperando, **__**Karoru Metallium**_

_PrideShipping_

Blanco y negro

_Soledad_

Sentado en el piano está un hombre

Ojos gélidos como el invierno

Tocando notas de amor y tristeza

Sus dedos largos deslizándose entre las teclas

Cual agua que se escurriese entre sus dedos

Recordando momentos en los que un par de ojos vino tinto lo miraban

Llenos de un sentimiento indeterminable

Iluminando sus días

Tocando notas de amor y alegría,

Celebrando la vida,

Con sentimientos indeterminables le miraba

Vino tinto, dando color al gris de su vida

Con voz cálida y dulce

Fuerte y potente

Y la sangre fluía por sus venas, ambos corazones latiendo a ritmo de compás

Mientras sus dedos largos se deslizaban por las teclas del piano en blanco y negro

Y vino tinto le cantaba a la vida.

_Encuentro_

Fue un día cualquiera en el otoño, cuando hielo y fuego se encontraron en el campus de la universidad

La sala de música los unió,

Voz y piano

Y fue en ese lugar donde los ojos vino tinto se fijaron en sus gélidos ojos para no separarse nunca jamás

Y su mirada mostraba sentimientos que no fue nunca jamás fue capaz de determinar.

Ojos gélidos no fue nunca capaz de ver el amor que los otros le mostraban

Ojos gélidos de su amor nunca se percato.

_Invierno_

Desolado se sintió sin embargo al escuchar de su dulce voz la tragedia,

Vino tinto no estaría por mucho tiempo más a su lado

Pues la enfermedad dio paso a la muerte, la cual tocaba su puerta y clamaba por su presencia

Vino tinto, al sentir la cercanía de su partida, decidió dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia ojos gélidos

Aquel amor que había nacido y florecido cual primavera en su Corazón

Y con su cuerpo desgastado se dirigió hacia ese lugar, en el cual habían compartido horas interminables y recuerdos

Y ahí fue donde lo encontró, como siempre, en el piano,

Deslizando sus dedos entre las tecas blanco y negro

_Fallo_

Al intentar darle a conocer su hermoso sentimiento,

Su boca no dejo salir una sola palabra

Su miedo le venció, mientras una lagrima rodo su mejilla.

Esa tarde oscura de lluvia

No pudo declarar su amor.

Aun así las teclas sonaban, asonantes

Y su voz desvanecida cantaba, flaqueando

Mientras su Corazón lloraba su cobardía

Y la música resonó toda la tarde en esa habitación, pues esa sería la última vez en la que la música los reuniría.

_Dolor_

Ojos azules estuvo a su lado cual centinela

Hasta su último momento

Respira

En la blanca habitación moría

Y su Corazón dejaba de latir

Adiós

Y hasta su ultimo momento de dolor, mientras la nieve caía, el estuvo ahí

Y así su vida termino

_Descubro_

Y regreso de esa manera, dejando a los hermosos ojos vino tinto descansar en paz

Regreso a ese lugar, donde tanto tiempo compartieron

Hacia el piano que les vio juntos una y otra vez.

El recuerdo de esa persona que logro encender la llama de la vida en sí mismo,

Ese recuerdo, que estaba vivo en ese lugar.

Abrió la tapa del piano, y busco alguna pieza entre partituras

Sin embargo, algo lo hizo desviarse de las hojas amarillentas

Un pequeño sobre sellado,

y en el escrito su nombre

Ojos gélidos tenía en sus manos una carta de vino tinto, de su puño y letra

Y al verla recordó la última vez que estuvieron ambos en ese lugar, cuando sus fuerzas ya flaqueaban

Verlo escribir en silencio, ahora en sus manos tenía sus últimas palabras hacia él.

_Letras_

Ellas reflejaban sentimientos, que por primera vez notase,

Esa carta hablaba del amor y devoción que sentía hacia él,

Y de cuanto lamentaba haber sido cobarde al no decirle lo mucho que le amaba, desde el primer momento en que le vio,

Lamentándose de la falta de tiempo, del dolor de no volverlo a ver, y del vacío que sintió al no poder hablarle con la verdad a cerca de sus sentimientos.

Pidiéndole que viviera con amor, y deseando que algún día alguien le amara tanto como el mismo le había amado, y que pudiese corresponder esos sentimientos, para así poder ser feliz

Y que cuidaría de él desde el cielo.

Y leyó la carta,

Mientras lagrimas fría recorrían sus mejillas.

Sentado al piano esta un hombre,

Tocando notas de amor y tristeza

Y sus ojos gélidos por fin se derretían

Brotando lágrimas de añoranza

"_Era esto lo que pensabas cuando colocabas tus manos así?_

_Nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías,_

_Y ahora es ya demasiado tarde._

_En los días de lluvia te acurrucabas a mi lado,_

_Y cantabas mientras tocaba el piano_

_Si estuvieras aquí con migo_

_Sé que podría decírtelo_

_Pero ahora no puedo alcanzar el cielo_

_Algún día iré a casa y entonces_

_Cuando te vea, ¿Seré capaz de decírtelo?_

_Nunca me di cuenta de cuánto me amabas_

_Por eso nunca pude decirte lo mucho que agradezco tus sentimientos_

_No note nunca lo mucho que hiciste por mí_

_Gracias Yami, por haberme amado tanto_

_Yo también te amo."_

_-Fin-_

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado._

_La ultima sección de la historia es la letra de la canción "Piano Duet", perteneciente a Vamps, esa fue la canción que me inspiro a escribir este despacito de algo... _

_Gracias por leer_

_-Azula1991-_


End file.
